


what the heart wants

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Benvolio knew what he wanted, he wanted Mercutio, but that wasn’t right; wasn’t normal. He wanted Mercutio, but Mercutio could never want him.or:They're just in love and oblivious.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	what the heart wants

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to only be some fluff, but then it turned into porn and I didn't fight it. Have fun, or don't.

Benvolio walked across the stone floor of the hallway, almost dragging his feet in his heavy exhaustion. The flickering light from the candles around him further spurred his desire to be hidden beneath his blankets, where it was warm and safe. Too many times he’d gone to bed feeling anxious and worried, but now the silly feud that had plagued Verona for far too long was subsiding. News of Romeo’s marriage to Juliet sparked a slow, but steady, change in the attitudes among the Capulets and Montagues. Things were changing, and as much as they were welcomed, they still wore on Benvolio. He’d always been a peace keeper, but with all the still present aggression, his job as mediator was harder than ever, even though it seemed it shouldn’t be. But it was, and that was precisely why he was so unbearably tired. 

He sighed in minute relief when he rounded the corner to the hallway in which his room was located, but it was quickly stifled by the sound of footsteps. He just wanted to have a moment alone and to himself, and whoever was walking toward him at the current hour must’ve been looking for him. Romeo’s room was the only other occupied bedroom in the narrow hallway, but now he and Juliet lived in a separate house, so that room was free. Perhaps it was Romeo, but that seemed unlikely. His next guess would be Mercutio, and when the tall, charming man came to a stop in front of the weary Benvolio, he knew his second assumption had been correct.

“What brings you here, Mercutio?” Benvolio asked tiredly, yawning and shooting the man a look of annoyance. Mercutio merely smiled that heart-stopping smile and shrugged, his eyes conveying his need. Benvolio didn’t know why he put up with the man-child, but he sighed and nodded. Mercutio smiled wider and followed Benvolio into the bedroom, almost skipping past the shorter boy and jumping on the bed. Benvolio rolled his eyes. 

“I cannot understand the reason that I put up with you day after day, you oaf.” Benvolio’s voice held a sort of fondness that he’d tried to ignore and hide, but both he and Mercutio knew that he was wrapped around the man’s little finger. Benvolio had Mercutio wrapped around his little finger, too. Quite a pair they made, always following each other into the most ridiculous situations. Mercutio called them adventures, and Benvolio called them mistakes. But yet, level-headed Benvolio just couldn’t deny his friend an “adventure”. 

Mercutio seemed so strong and independent, but he needed to sleep next to someone at night. They didn’t sleep together every night, but only when Mercutio was feeling particularly down, which was often. The man would get nightmares, horrid dreams of things impossible, but in the moments that they hit, they didn’t seem impossible. Benvolio was the one that Mercutio had trusted enough to tell, and whenever the man felt sad or scared, he came to Benvolio. 

Benvolio always feigned annoyance, but both of them knew that he enjoyed the mornings that they woke up tangled together in the sheets. Both of them knew that Benvolio needed Mercutio as well, but these things went unsaid; some things between them were just understood without need of speech. Maybe that was the best part of their friendship, and Benvolio was grateful for that. He always spent the day talking sense into the fools of the city, and to be able to settle down and not have to say anything to the fool beside him was refreshing. 

Benvolio settled down into the soft feather bed, nearly moaning when the warmth cradled him in a gentle embrace. He hardly noticed the fact that he hadn’t even changed, he didn’t really care much, though. He was more concerned with getting enough sleep so that he could function the next day. But apparently Mercutio found the need to point this out. Benvolio groaned. “I do not care, I haven’t the energy to care. Leave me be, Mercutio,” he whined, burying his face into the soft pillow beneath his head. Mercutio barked out a laugh, and then poked and prodded at the garments that Benvolio was wearing, loosening the ties and removing the outermost layers. Benvolio didn’t protest, he merely laid there and groaned each time he was moved the littlest bit. Mercutio ruffled his hair and then removed the last of his clothes, leaving Benvolio just in his undergarments. “Thank you.” 

“You’re most welcome, Benvolio dearest. May I ask if we can...can be closer tonight?” Mercutio sounded shy, which was a thing he never sounded like. Benvolio lifted his head and decided that light advances were the best suited for the current situation. He smirked gently and chuckled. 

“I believe you already have,” he teased, smirk becoming more sly every second. Mercutio arched his brow, and smiled. 

“Is this a yes?” 

Benvolio would never admit it, but he wanted to be closer to Mercutio as well. He wanted to be by his side forever, but soon the both of them would have to find wives, and their continued sleeping arrangement would no longer be in practice. Benvolio tried not to think of it, but it always seemed to rear its ugly head at the worst moments, this one included. Benvolio’s smirk fell into a frown, how much longer would they be able to be close like this. Mercutio seemed to notice the gears turning in his friend’s head and the darkening of his eyes. Mercutio, despite his foolishness and jokes, was startlingly perceptive, noticing the slightest changes in a person’s mood and expression. 

“What is it that took away your cheek? Just seconds ago you were teasing the great Mercutio,” he said grandly, moving his hand as if to present himself to large crowds. Benvolio found this slightly amusing, as he always did, but it wasn’t enough to dispel the dreary thoughts. He rolled onto his side and looked at Mercutio sadly. 

“How long will this last? With each night you spend here, I dread more and more the day we find wives and will no longer be here in this room together when the world sleeps and we stay awake talking,” Benvolio said softly. “No matter how aggravating you are, I never want to put anyone else before you. Is that…?” he paused, ”Is that strange?” As Benvolio stared into Mercutio’s brown eyes, he was struck with a sudden urge to touch. And without thinking about it, which he seldom ever did, he pulled Mercutio down and embraced him tightly, burying his nose in the man’s neck. Mercutio always smelled of wood and smoke, making Benvolio sigh every time he got a whiff. These smells were only ever associated with Mercutio, and in moments like these, he realized just how comfortable it was in the man’s arms. 

Mercutio hugged back, and whispered into Benvolio’s ear. “It isn’t strange, I feel the same. I don’t want a wife, I want...I want…freedom.” Unconvincing. 

Benvolio could tell that he hadn’t said exactly what he’d wanted to, and he pulled back, eyes sad and pleading. Benvolio knew what he wanted, he wanted Mercutio, but that wasn’t right; wasn’t normal. He wanted Mercutio, but Mercutio could never want him. He shoved these thoughts down and focused on his friend. “More than that, what do you want? I know you’ve always wanted freedom, but there’s more.” 

Mercutio wondered how Benvolio always saw right through him, and he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted Benvolio. He wanted to claim and take every inch of the boy’s skin and let the world know he was his. But no, he couldn’t do that. Feeling this way was not acceptable, but he needed to tell someone, and the only someone he could tell was pressed up against his body tightly, his intoxicating scent of lavender and rain making Mercutio’s mind fuzzy. Mercutio pulled Benvolio closer and suddenly he didn’t care about the repercussions. He didn’t care if Benvolio was disgusted, he didn’t care. He just needed to tell someone. “I want you.” 

Benvolio froze, feeling the breath of his greatest friend brushing past his ear. The revelation made Benvolio flush. Did Mercutio mean it in the way Benvolio hoped? Or was his heart trying to trick him mind? “What meaning does that statement hold?” 

“I want you in the way a man wants a wife, but I don’t want any woman. I want you, as you are. As a man. And if that makes me one of the damned, I do not care. I cannot care when it’s you that makes me happy, makes me feel so complete,” Mercutio whispered, gripping Benvolio tightly. 

“If it’s me that makes you happy, then how could one be damned? And if truth is spoken by the church, then I’ll gladly be damned. I want you, Mercutio. In the way a man wants a wife, but you are no woman. And that’s precisely why I want you the ways that I do.” Benvolio paused and tangled his fingers in Mercutio’s long hair. 

He wasn’t quite sure what this all meant, or what to say next, but his hands ached to touch and his lips ached to kiss. He wasn’t sure where this sudden feeling came from, but he needed to touch Mercutio. Benvolio threw all caution to the wind and placed a gentle kiss on Mercutio’s neck, instantly becoming hotter than he’d ever been before. He kissed Mercutio’s neck again and sighed against the tan skin that smelled so good. He licked his lips and was delighted to find out that he tasted even better. He whined and his tongue darted out to taste the rough skin there. Mercutio gasped and gripped Benvolio’s hips tightly, growling softly into the younger’s ear. “Benvolio, are you certain?” 

“More certain than I’ve ever been, Mercutio. I do not know why I feel like this, but I need you. I’m not sure what that means, but I just want to touch,” Benvolio said breathlessly, losing patience and beginning to fidget in the arms of Mercutio. 

Mercutio laughed and when he spoke, Benvolio could hear the smirk that was no doubt on the man’s lips. “Touch? I’m afraid I’m not aware of what you mean by that, are we not already touching?” Benvolio knew that Mercutio knew what he meant by “touch”, but it seemed that the taller man was hell-bent on teasing and making everything much more difficult. Not that Benvolio truly minded, he wanted a bit of a challenge. And a challenge this was going to be. 

“You know what it is that I’m speaking of, and if you do not give me what I want, I’ll take it,” Benvolio purred, pulling back to stare preditorally into the eyes of his friend. Mercutio’s eyes were even more mischievous and defiant. Benvolio knew that he wanted to be roughed up a bit, he didn’t have to have any experience to know, but he’d never admit it or speak of it. He guessed he’d just have to see where this could go, and he desperately hoped that Mercutio would rough him up, by god did he hope. 

“But, _Benvolio,_ what is it that you desire?” Mercutio’s voice was silky like satin and sly like a fox, and Benvolio really had to try not to just say “take me” and let whatever happens happen, but he didn’t want it to be that quick, he wanted a long and torturous build up. And what he wanted, he got. Mercutio seemed to see it in his eyes, because he pulled away and sat up, moving to hover over the younger boy beneath him. Benvolio squirmed, because this was exactly where he wanted to be. “Is this it? Do you wish me to push you down and take what _I_ want?” 

Benvolio tried to fight the whine and the flush that spread across his face and neck, but it was impossible; that was exactly what he wanted. Apparently Mercutio could see that too, because he pulled away the blankets and ran his hand across the skin that was visible between his undershirt and trousers. Benvolio’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes, taking a breath to steady his rapidly beating heart. He was so lost in what he craved that he didn’t even realize he’d already submitted. So much for a challenge.

The touching continued until Mercutio’s hands were all the way under his shirt, the cold of his hands making Benvolio shiver in delight. His eyes were still closed, so he didn’t see Mercutio moving toward his face. 

At the gentle touch of lips on his collarbone, his eyes snapped open and he watched, transfixed, as Mercutio opened his mouth. The bite that followed the kiss had Benvolio gasping into the air, choking down a moan when a tongue slid over the marked skin. It felt so good, so unimaginably good, and this wasn’t even the best part of what they were about to do. The licks and bites traveled farther up, and Benvolio realized with a hiss that the marks were going to be [very] visible. Mercutio got the hint, so he just continued to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses and hot licks. Benvolio really did try to keep his moans in, but when the kisses moved to his jaw and then to his lips, he just couldn’t keep them at bay. 

Hot lips collided with his own in a ravenous kiss, and Benvolio wanted to taste more than anything. He licked Mercutio’s lips and whined needily when he was denied, it seemed the man couldn’t resist now. His lips were prodded at and opened by a hot tongue and he moaned when Mercutio began to lick all around the surface of Benvolio’s mouth. He barely reciprocated the kiss, but it didn’t seem to matter to either of them. They were both content with Benvolio being this docile and submissive. Mercutio had had dreams of his friend, dreams that woke him up with an erection and a flushed face. He’d always pleasured himself to mental images of Benvolio nearly screaming from the pleasure, body shaking and presented so scandalously. Mercutio dreamed of pounding Benvolio into the mattress, and now he could, and he was going to. 

Benvolio gasped loudly when his shirt was ripped off and thrown on the floor without care, seeing the white fabric settling gently on the ground out of the corner of his eye. Mercutio grabbed his jaw and stared blazingly, brown eyes alight with lust and a hot hunger that was burningly intense; Benvolio shivered. Mercutio smirked and chuckled darkly, maybe because Benvolio was drooling and ever so placid. His legs were pushed up and whatever was left on his body was quickly pulled off, sharing the same fate as the shirt. 

“If I’m naked, then you must be, too,” Benvolio rasped, cheeks red, pulling at Mercutio’s clothing clumsily. He was embarrassed to be completely bare while his lover was clothed, even if that was barely. 

“I suppose that’s the way it’s supposed to be, hm?” Mercutio questioned, smirk still just as mischievous as it had been before, perhaps more. He moved and rid himself of his clothing too, sending a wave of relief through Benvolio, but also something else - arousal. 

Mercutio was sculpted, to say the least, the ridges of his abdomen defined and strong. Benvolio drooled even more than he had previously, flushing deeper and mumbling in delight. When he looked lower, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. Mercutio was also _very big_. His dick had to be nine inches, the girth being wider than a medium sized candle. Benvolio was wondering how it would ever fit inside him when Mercutio’s now oiled up finger prodded at his hole, rubbing tentative circles around the rim. Benvolio moaned, far too loud for comfort. He slapped a hand to his mouth and looked at Mercutio worriedly. His friend smiled reassuringly and pulled his hand away from his mouth. 

“I want to hear you, Benvolio,” he growled, voice deep and possessive in a way that made Benvolio’s cock harden further and fiery hunger burn in his belly. He nodded slowly and sighed when a finger was finally inserted into his hole. The feeling of a finger rubbing at his insides had him writhing and mewling softly, gripping the sheets tightly. Mercutio didn’t move his finger for a bit, wanting to make sure that Benvolio wasn’t feeling any pain. When the younger pleaded for more, Mercutio began to thrust his finger slowly. 

Benvolio bit down on his lip and hummed in pleasure. It felt like fire spreading from the point of touch, all the way from his head to his toes. Never before had he felt a sensation quite like this one, but it wasn’t enough, not yet. A few minutes went by, every second slow and torturous, before Mercutio added another finger, slower than the first. Benvolio whined, needing more but knowing that Mercutio just wanted to treat him with care. But he was impatient and he stared at Mercutio with a begging gaze. The message was received and understood. 

Another finger joined the other two and Benvolio hummed loudly at the stretch, enjoying the slight twinge of pain as much as he enjoyed the mind-numbing pleasure. “G-good, so hah...good,” Benvolio gasped, moving his hips down trying to get those fingers deeper. He rocked back and forth, trying to feel everything better. Mercutio pulled his fingers out and Benvolio whined. 

“I want you on your hands and knees, Benvolio,” demanded Mercutio, his voice so low and gruff that Benvolio could’ve finished from the sound alone. The younger was quick to obey, scrambling to get into the position that his friend had wanted him to. The deep groan of pleasure behind him was enough to make him whine out in need, hole clenching on nothing but air. 

His body trembled and he nearly shouted when three fingers went back in. The angle was absolutely perfect, because it hit a spot deep inside him that made him see stars. Mercutio seemed to have caught on, because he brought his fingers out again, waited a few moments, then slammed them back in the exact same place. Benvolio couldn’t hold back the loud and whorish moan, voice high and airy. “There! Please, there!” 

Mercutio began to thrust his fingers in the same angle and intensity, bringing Benvolio to a mind-shattering orgasm in a matter of minutes, maybe even less than that. He collapsed onto the bed, his ass still up and presented. His now-cooling cum was all over his chest and stomach, and splattered on the sheets, but he wanted more; so much more. 

Mercutio gave him a minute to catch his breath before running his hands up Benvolio’s waist, stopping at his chest. One of the man’s fingers tweaked one of the pink and sensitive nipples and Benvolio squeaked, dick twitching. “Mm, y-you...in, in me. Want that.” 

Benvolio needed Mercutio inside him, filling him up. He hoped it wouldn’t hurt too much, as Mercutio’s dick was far bigger than his fingers. In the heat of the moment, however, he found himself not caring all that much. It would feel amazing if it was better than the fingers. 

Mercutio slicked his cock up with the oil he had used to open Benvolio’s hole, sliding his hand up and down the length while biting his lip, staring at the younger’s body hungrily. Many times he’d had dreams like this, but this was no dream, and he was going to make it memorable and so hard that Benvolio wouldn’t be able to sit the next day. It would be fun to watch him squirm around when they joined Romeo and Juliet for breakfast. 

Mercutio heard Benvolio’s pleading whimpers and groaned in mind-numbing pleasure as he slowly sheathed his cock in the tight heat of his lover’s hole. The searing feeling of total bliss that shot up his spine was unimaginable. Mercutio closed his eyes as he stayed still, letting Benvolio get used to the size. Benvolio had made a noise of discomfort and Mercutio had to tend to him and push down his urges to go fast and unforgivingly hard. 

“Are you alright?” Mercutio asked, whispering into Benvolio’s ear, taking a deep breath to smell the musky scent of his sweat. It really should’ve been gross, but it simply wasn’t. 

“I’m alright, just let me adjust for a moment.” Benvolio gripped the sheets in his fists and tried to relax his muscles, but the bit of discomfort made it difficult. He had been right in his assumption that it would hurt at first, but he wasn’t fully aware of how bad. Mercutio must’ve been bigger than he looked, not that Benvolio really minded, that fact would be marvelous as soon as he was stretched more. Within a few moments, the pain mostly subsided, but he wasn’t fully ready to take everything Mercutio could give. “Slow, Mercutio. Slow.” 

“Of course, Benvolio. I do not wish you hurt you, but it appears I already have caused you a bit of pain.” Mercutio’s voice held a bit of guilt and Benvolio reached his hand back to grip onto the elder's hand, squeezing reassuringly. 

Mercutio began to pull back out at an agonizingly slow pace, moving centimeter by centimeter. Benvolio felt a bit of discomfort, but it wasn’t severe, and he hardly noticed it over the heavy drag of a dick. “It feels good,” he gasped, taking his hand away from Mercutio to support his weight. 

Mercutio was halfway pulled out, rubbing Benvolio’s back gently, staring at the sight that was his cock buried in his “friend”. He pushed back in a bit faster and relished in the long moan that left Benvolio’s mouth, the noise spurring him on to move a little quicker. He found a rhythm, a slow one, but a rhythm nonetheless. Benvolio’s world seemed to get more and more hazy as the speed of Mercutio’s thrusts gradually increased, his moans doing the same in volume. 

“May I move faster, love?” Benvolio blushed a deeper shade of red at the name, muttering out a small “yes”. Mercutio stopped just when the head was in and jerked his hips in a fast movement. Benvolio basically screamed, but Mercutio’s hand was covering his mouth before the sound could travel, muffling the sound of pure pleasure. 

Mercutio was now thrusting into Benvolio with a speed and intensity that should’ve been impossible. When Mercutio angled just the right way, he hit that spot again and Benvolio’s eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned so loud that the man behind him shoved his fingers into his mouth to muffle the sound. He sucked at the fingers, distantly thinking of how these were the fingers that had been inside such a dirty place; he didn’t care. He swiped his tongue over the calloused skin of Mercutio’s fingers and was wholeheartedly pleased at the broken grunt that Mercutio made. 

The slapping of skin filled the room as Mercutio pounded into his lover, hard. So hard, in fact, that the bed shook and hit the wall in loud thuds. Benvolio could no longer make noise as the spot was repeatedly hit dead-on, making him see stars and forcing his mind blank. All he could feel was the insane pleasure coursing through his body. He wasn’t aware of the noises he was making, or the fingers he was sucking greedily. He couldn’t hear Mercutio’s loud grunts. He only felt the intense waves of almost painful pleasure. He was coming hard and long, the waves of his orgasm ripping through his body, pulling screams from his throat. He collapsed on the bed, still feeling the shocks of pleasure. 

Mercutio watched in awe as Benvolio’s back arched and his entire body shook violently. The walls of Benvolio’s hole hugged him tightly, pulling his orgasm through his body, groaning loudly as he released inside his lover. 

They stayed connected for several long moments, relishing in the bliss that coursed through their bodies. Benvolio was sore, but it was delightful in a way. Of course, he knew that he would be horribly tender in the morning, but he couldn’t make himself care. 

Mercutio was hunched over, still breathing hard and gripping Benvolio’s hips tightly. “I’m going to pull out now, Benvolio.” 

Benvolio nodded and Mercutio slowly moved back, biting his lip when he saw a bit of his semen drip out onto the sheets. He had heard Benvolio’s hiss of discomfort and made gentle touches to the younger’s back to ease him through it. 

Mercutio’s sense seemed to come back to him rather quickly, because he practically jumped up from the bed to grab a jug of water and a cloth. He carefully turned Benvolio over, stifling a small coo of affection when he discovered that the boy was fast asleep. 

Mercutio took his time in cleaning Benvolio up, so as not to wake him. Mercutio admired the beauty of his lover for some time before setting the cloth aside and settling down into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Benvolio and fell asleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: thecarsflynaway
> 
> Thanks for reading this lol.


End file.
